Más alla de lo posible
by Darkmetaldragon95
Summary: Mi primer fic,historia entre Namine y Roxas, en la cual ambos cualquier cosa por estar el uno con el otro y demostrarse cuanto se aman, y la historia que van construyendo juntos, sora x kairi riku x xion lemmon a partir del capitulo 4
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen todos ellos son propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, square enix y compañía.**

Este fic está Dedicado para mi pequeña Nami: sabes que te amo infinitamente más! Siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase gracias x todo!.

De nuevo esa sensación tan extraña pero tan cálida... de nuevo podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello, esa dulce sensación a la cual me había vuelto adicto desde hace tiempo, lentamente gire sobre mí mismo, ahí estabas de nuevo, tan linda, tan bella, tan no sé como describirte eres simplemente tu y es el ser como eres lo que te hace tan especial y tan única... Tu sonrisa, tu rostro con tus facciones tan finas, tu belleza, tu cabello rubio tan hermoso como el sol, tus ojos, todo tu ser, me acerco a ti con la esperanza de poder sentir tus labios, su dulce sabor, de poder sentirte, de tenerte entre mis brazos, de acariciarte y hacerte sentir como te amo... De pronto el intenso calor me hace despertar... me doy cuenta de que no estás aquí a mi lado, volteo a ver el despertador media noche  
-carajo- eso es todo lo que puedo pensar de nuevo una noche más sin poder dormir, con esta ya van 3 seguidas, antes adoraba las vacaciones ahora las aborrezco, no me importaría ir al colegio a diario con tal de verte a diario y que mejor si ya estuviéramos en la universidad y viviéramos en ella? Pero debo esperar... sé que no puedo ir a visitarte todos los días, si por mi fuera me iría a vivir contigo pero aun no puedo, aun tengo reglas que me limitan, igual tú debes tener algunas ojalá y mi padre fuera más flexible, todo lo que puedo pensar es al carajo con todas esas reglas pero no puedo...aun... no puedo estar sin ti... Te extraño... te necesito, no recuerdo cuando es que las cosas se volvieron así, las mañanas en el colegio tan cálidas a tu lado y las noches sin ti tan eternas, me pregunto qué estarás haciendo, si pensaras en mi aunque sea solo un poco ojalá y así sea en fin debo descansar aunque sea solo un poco, pero cada vez que lo intento tu imagen me viene a la cabeza tu cara angelical, tus labios, tu cintura en fin amo todo tu ser, porque para mí lo eres todo.

Aparece por fin el sol un poco teñido de rojo muy hermoso por cierto -Vaya por fin amaneció no creí que tardaría tanto (en verdad pocas veces disfruto tanto el amanecer prefiero ver el atardecer desde sitios altos pero en esta ocasión en verdad agradecía por fin ver la luz del sol)- salí de mi habitación y vi que no había nadie -típico como siempre mi padre salió a trabajar temprano, bueno que le vamos a hacer? Creo que lo mejor será desayunar estar despierto casi toda la noche tuvo sus consecuencias casi me digiero a mi mismo-  
La verdad es que me extraña el poder hacer tantas cosas sin siquiera practicarlas o mínimo haberlo intentado antes como por ejemplo el tener la habilidad de cocinar sin siquiera tener conocimientos de cocina pero en fin en muchas ocasiones me ha servido, otra cosa que me agrada es que también puedo andar en mi tabla de skate (que me regalaron hace 6 años cuando tenía 10 y solo la use una vez y por poco y termino con un brazo enyesado) y ahora que hace un par de meses la volví a usar y mira puedo maniobrarla como si hubiera practicado mucho tiempo (claro cosas sencillas aun no puedo hacer trucos tan buenos pero para eso estoy practicando).

Dejare una nota pegada en donde la vean -"salí al parque regresare tarde atte. Roxas"

Tome mi patineta y me dirige a un parque que está cerca de mi casa  
-de seguro me querrá matar por salir así como así pero no puedo seguir en casa sin hacer nada o me volveré loco necesito distraer mi mente y dejar de pensar en ella al menos un par de horas... eh cuidado a un lado! - iba tan distraído que no vi a pasar a alguien y me estrelle con él o mejor dicho ella  
-auch eso dolió-  
-en verdad lo siento es que estaba distraído y mire por donde iba perdona!-  
De pronto escuche una segunda voz esta vez era de un hombre la voz me resulto conocida  
-demonios- fue lo primero que pensé  
-fijare por donde andas idiota! Si no quieres que te mate! Ahora discúlpate y ayuda a levantarse a mi novia!-  
Demonios creí que eran alucinaciones mías pero en verdad era el mi amigo de la infancia (lo conozco desde los 5 años) Sora estuvo en la misma escuela que yo desde un grado antes de iniciar la primaria y hasta ahora a punto de entrar a segundo grado de la preparatoria seguía siendo mi compañero aunque en la secundaria no estuvo en el mismo salón que yo sí estuvo en la misma escuela y aunque en ese tiempo parecía como si no nos conoceríamos poco a poco comenzábamos a hablarnos de nuevo (incluso lo yo fui quien le presento a la que ahora era su novia kairi, si a la misma que acababa de arrollar hace unos minutos demonios este no es mi día.  
- espera un segundo Roxas? Que haces aquí?-  
- vivo a un par de calles lo recuerdas?-  
-cierto pero aun así ten más cuidado-  
- en serio lo siento kairi-  
- no te preocupes Roxas... Te veo distante te pasa algo?-  
- si creo que la extraño demasiado-  
- jejé Estoy seguro de que Namine también te extraña, por qué no vas a verla?-  
-ella vive al otro lado de la ciudad kairi no crees que es algo complicado para Roxas ir hasta allá? Además desde que sus padres se divorciaron el sale mucho menos que antes y mas por que la custodia aun la  
Tiene su madre y en cualquier momento podría haber problemas no es así Roxas?-  
- vaya en verdad lo comprendes no sé cómo es que logras pensar tan claro y en el colegio a cada rato estés fallando los exámenes -  
-claro, lo dice el que saco 6 en un examen de historia y lo peor de todo es que las respuestas se repetían con una secuencia de a...b...c...d, idiota-  
- oye no es mi culpa no haberlo notado antes, la historia nunca ha sido mi fuerte y lo sabes además.. Como te enteraste de eso? -  
-Riku me lo contó sabes a veces el hecho de que mi mejor amigo sea novio de la persona que consideras tu hermana es algo bueno, jejé-  
-Xion en serio te matare cuando te vea mira que contar esas cosas y más aun a Riku (él y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien aunque últimamente he tenido que soportarlo es el novio de mi hermana y en fin)- me dije mentalmente - bueno sora kairi los dejo solos-  
-adiós- me gritaron los dos al unísono mientras me alejaba en mi patineta.  
Regrese a casa aun no llegaba nadie  
-genial no me mataran al menos-  
De pronto escuche sonar mi celular  
- seguro que la puerta de tu casa es negra tiene un poste enfrente y estoy muy cerca de ella? Jejé-  
Esa voz me era inconfundible llegue a pensar que estaba soñando pero era imposible de otra forma los golpes en la patineta no me habrían dolido tanto, por si acaso me golpee en el brazo -au esta bien no estoy soñando- salí corriendo a la ventana y ahí estaba ella la persona que era todo mi, mi vida, mi todo.  
De inmediato baje y le abrí la puerta  
-hola como estas?- fue lo primero que me dijo  
Salte de la puerta hasta donde se encontraba ella abrazándola y dándole un beso el cual ella correspondió y profundizo aun mas  
-quieres venir conmigo?-  
- claro-  
La tome de la mano y la seguí hasta el mismo parque en el que estaba hace un cuarto de hora o mas  
- te he extrañado tanto-  
- lo sé yo también te he extrañado mucho, kairi me hablo y me dijo que estabas algo triste sin mí, estaba por aquí , los vi y me dijeron que te fuera a ver jejé bueno... Y como te ha ido?-  
- bien y a la vez terrible he hecho muchas cosas pero nada es lo mismo si no te puedo ver antes sabia que aunque nos separáramos al día siguiente estaríamos juntos de nuevo pero siendo vacaciones...-  
Ella me callo de la mejor manera que pude haber deseado sentí sus labios junto con los míos pude distinguir un dulce sabor como a cereza en ellos quizá comió algunas antes de venir...  
Pronto el beso se profundizo aun mas, sentí su mano en la parte trasera de mi cuello acercando cada vez más a ella, me comencé a acercar mas y mas a ella, hasta que sin darme cuenta ella estaba recostada sobre la jardinera y yo apoyado sobre ella en una posición algo comprometedora... A quien engaño era una posición comprometedora cuando me separe esta vez le toco a ella ser quien me haría recostarme, Así estuvimos jugando por un rato, después comencé a besar su cuello y le si un gran abrazo, así nos mantuvimos un rato que a mí me pareció fueron minutos pero lo que me sorprendió fue la reacción de mi pequeña Nami (como le digo de cariño)  
-rayos ya son las 6 debo irme o se preocuparan por mi nos vemos el viernes no lo olvides te amo!- se despidió mientras se iba no sin antes darme un último beso  
-cuídate mándame un mensaje cuando llegues te amo más!-  
-Y si voy a acompañarla?... Un momento las 6? DEMONIOS! Mi padre me asesinara, ni chucky ni saw ni ningún personaje de terror me aterraba tanto como cuando mi padre se enojaba de verdad.  
Llegue a mi casa tan pronto como pude...diablos fue en vano.  
-como estas?-  
-"ah? Que sucede porque no está furioso? acaso es la calma antes de la tormenta?"-comencé a pensar, junto con eso se me vinieron mil y un imágenes sobre cómo podría ser mi muerte (algunas de ellas parecidas a escenas de anime lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue algo al estilo cuando un chibi arroja a otro de un lugar muy alto y la escena se ve desde lejos con lo cual ponen una flecha apuntando al personaje que está cayendo para así poder verlo más fácilmente), pff tenía que decir algo… -bien- me limite a responder solo eso.  
-que bien hijo ya comiste? Por cierto leí tu nota pensé que llegarías más tarde-  
-si ya comí gracias-"mi nota?"-  
Flashback interno  
-oye y esa nota que dice llegare tarde?-  
-ah no es nada Nami solo ignórala y déjala ahí yo la quito al salir-  
-esta bien-  
Fin del flashback  
-te refieres a la nota de que estaría en el parque verdad?-  
- si a cual otra creías? -  
- a ninguna, es la única que deje después de todo- vaya salvado por una nota que olvide quitar. Ahora lo que más ansiaba ir a mi cita con Namine el viernes faltaban solo 4 días, solo 4 días mas y la vería de nuevo, solo espero soportarlo.

Bueno este es mi primer fic, pero aun así de aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, etc., espero que les haya gustado… este solo es el primer capítulo tengo pensado extenderlo más y espero no tardarme mucho pero con todo lo que tengo encima (principalmente la escuela ¬¬) pff es algo complicado bueno aparte de este fic tengo otro en proceso aunque es algo diferente y la verdad estoy pensando en agregarlo a este fic a ver si encuentro la oportunidad en alguna parte de la historia sino ya será por separado bueno gracias por leer ^^


	2. capitulo 2 desesperacion

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes no me pertenecen todos ellos son te tetsuya nomura y compañía… bla bla bla (me da flojera poner todo esto)

Roxas- ^^ Hola de nuevo bueno al fin termine de escribir este capi perdón por la tardanza…-

Kairi-vamos roxas ya quiero saber qué pasa con sora y conmigo!

Roxas- pero en este capítulo apenas comienza la verdadera historia!

Kairi-queee! Roxas voy a matarte!-

Roxas- kumene! TT_TT

Xion- vamos roxas apúrate ya quiero contar mi parte de la historia con riku TT_TT-

Roxas-Xion aun falta para tu capitulo personal… espera porque tienes esa cara?… ah no espera X_X –

Kairi- Xion maldita loca mataste a Roxas! Ahora como sabremos lo que pasa?-

Xion – ups… amm... Mira sigue vivo la punta de su pie aun se mueve inconscientemente, además lo que es de importancia aquí esta nos dejo el capitulo listo para presentarlo ^^-

Namine- Roxas nooo! Vamos despierta no mueras! ,´ TT_TT`, -

Axel- vaya hasta que aparezco por aquí-

Kairi – tú cállate que ni siquiera has aparecido en los capítulos que tenemos-

(Pelea de fondo entre Axel y kairi… Namine sigue intentando reanimar a roxas)

Voz misteriosa -todos están en su mundo ya que me tocara a mi presentarles el capitulo esta vez… aun no saben quién soy pero pronto tendrán una idea-

**Capitulo 2 desesperaciones... a 2 días de la gran cita**

Vaya al fin he despertado no oigo ni veo nada... Total y completa oscuridad... El silencio es tan aterrador no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que la vi semanas? No lo creo sería muy poco...meses? Tal vez... Años? Quizás eso sea lo más razonable, creo que lo mejor será escuchar un poco de música tome mi iPod y puse un poco de música estaba en aleatorio así q salió una canción que describirá perfectamente mis sentimientos por ella untouched y es que en verdad decir que la extraño no es suficiente pararía el tiempo para siempre con tal de no oír nunca adiós aunque ese adiós solo fuera cuestión de días o horas o minutos, lo que más quiero es estar a su lado en verdad la necesito, vi su fotografía en el fondo de pantalla y vi un detalle curioso apenas eran las 5 de la mañana y si solo había pasado un día desde que no la veía pero en verdad para mi había pasado más tiempo, al menos solo faltaba un día y medio para verla aunque sería el día y medio más largo de mi vida. ..  
- Genial Roxas apenas y sobreviviste ayer por que estabas hablando con Xion por skype... Me podía haber ido pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer además ella misma me lo dijo tu eres el único que siempre me escucha hable de lo que hable (y mira que estar escuchándola hablar sobre su salida con Riku el fin de semana no era muy interesante que digamos) es mas yo apenas y comienzo a aceptarlo y ella ahí contándome de todo con detalles poco mas y me hubiera contado sus intimidades (en serio si hubiera hecho eso le habría cobrado la indemnización. Por el trauma generado XD) en fin ya veré que hacer hoy después de todo ella no estará conectada y bueno Namine tiene días que su internet esta desactivado por el exceso de pago Pff-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 6 horas después xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Pff al fin termine de lavar los platos y de barrer!-  
La verdad solo me tomo 20 minutos pero las demás horas había estado bajo el control mental del Xbox 360 (esas son las consecuencias de haber comprado gears of war 3 y haberlo acabado desde hace siglos y solo tener la opción de jugar en línea contra miles de personas mas )  
Creo que lo mejor será volver a jugar, pero primero a desconectar mi celular ya debe estar cargado por completo ... Demonios._. 6 llamadas pérdidas de Kairi que querrá esta vez? En fin le llamare  
-hola kairi habla Roxas-  
-si ya sé que eres tu cabeza de chotuno adicto al gel!-  
-Hey se puede saber por qué la agresividad?-  
-oye podemos hablar? Te veo en media hora en el café al que siempre vamos de acuerdo ok adiós-  
-._. Ni siquiera me dejo hablar... Pero que le pico? Bah no importa... Espera que media hora demonios el café esta a 15 minutos de aquí pero aun así ni siquiera me he duchado! Ah maldición kairi me las pagara-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En el café~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-hola Roxas-  
Genial primero histérica y ahora muy cariñosa qué demonios acaso todas las pelirrojas son así de bipolares o qué?  
-hola kairi que querías?-  
- bueno... Primero vamos a tomar un café vale?-  
- kairi sabes que yo y Namine...-  
-si eso ya lo sé no me malentiendas tonto solo quiero hablar y necesito un café para bajaría los nervios-  
- está bien - ella pidió un expreso y yo pedí un frape la verdad siempre he preferido las bebidas frías  
- bien y de que querías hablar?-  
- es sora veras es que el me invito a pasar las próximas vacaciones con el-  
- supongo que estarás viniendo a su casa no?-  
- no ese es el punto el quiere que vaya con el de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad quiere que vayamos al mar o algún otro sitio y no sé qué hacer ni siquiera he pensado que decirle a mis padres!-  
-tranquila kai mm bueno la verdad es que no sé qué decirte sora es no sé como describirlo mm (si le digo la verdad y le digo que es un idiota de tiempo completo me querrá matar) mm no se algo despistado e infantil-  
- si eso lo sé pero debes admitir que cuando quiere tomar las cosas con seriedad lo hace-  
-espera que es lo que tratas de insinuar?-  
- Pff bueno es que el me dijo que lo mas probable es que lo dejaran ir con sus hermanos pero él los conoce y tu también los conoces igual o mejor que yo así que dime que será lo primero que pasara?-  
- vale entiendo lo que quieres decir ambos llevaran a su novia y los terminaran dejando solos pero vamos kairi el aun es no es como decirlo muy infantil-  
-si pero sabes que con sus amigos el cambia drásticamente y pareciera una persona que sabe mucho del tema, igual tu aunque tratas de evitar ese tipo de conversaciones no lo niegues Namine me lo contó la otra vez!-  
-touche… vale esta vez ganas, pero aun así no creo que suceda nada además no te creo capaz de llegar a ese punto kairi, y por si fuera poco aun falta el permiso de tus padres no?-  
- cierto pero aun así solo quería saber que pensabas al respecto-  
- y bien tu qué quieres?-  
- yo... Bueno la respuesta es lógica quiero estar con él y si él se atreviera a pedirme algo como eso la verdad creo que dependería de las circunstancias aunque lo más probable es que le diría que si, por cierto ahora que hablamos del tema tu que has pensado? Tu y Namine ya llevan algún tiempo y bueno aunque ambos son muy inocentes si se les da la oportunidad que crees que suceda?-  
-Vaya n verdad no me esperaba esa pregunta en ese momento, había hablado de eso con Namine y la respuesta había sido una correspondencia mutua aunque ambos estábamos nerviosos eso no lo puedo negar, en verdad la amo con todo mi ser y con ella estaría dispuesto a todo, jejé recuerdo lo que ella me dijo, estaba nerviosa y me contesto que siendo conmigo se sentía tranquila que confiaba en mi y no le daba miedo-  
- aww que lindo -  
-que?-  
- lo que te dijo ella-  
-espera pensé en voz alta?... DEMONIOS!-  
Vaya en verdad esta vez había metido la pata en vez de pensar hable! Lo primero que hice fue azotar mi frente contra la mesa después no recuerdo mucho...  
-Roxas estas bien? Te duele?-  
-auch donde estoy?-  
-estas en tu casa te golpeaste la cabeza y mira soportaste 35 golpes seguidos incluso las miradas de las demás personas, pero después del golpe 36 comenzaste a sangrar por la nariz y tenias la mirada perdida suerte que encontré a Xion y a Riku y me ayudaron a traerte-  
-hola Roxi!-  
-ah? Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me digas roxi?-  
-venga Roxas relájate un poco Que si no estuviéramos ahí seguirías en medio centro comercial manchando el pobre piso con tu sangre-  
-riku serás...-  
Pof  
-jumm de nuevo se desmayo roxi-  
-no tardara mucho en reaccionar por completo a lo mucho en 2 horas despertara bueno de cualquier modo yo me debo ir vienes Xion?-  
- lo siento me quedo a cuidar a Roxas-  
-igual yo riku-  
-esta bien nos vemos chicas-  
-oye Xion le hablare a sora te molesta si viene y lo veo aquí? Estaremos en la planta baja-  
-por mí no hay problema y por Roxas no creo después de todo es su amigo no?-  
- muy cierto-  
-espera mi teléfono está sonando... Vaya esto es raro una llamada de ella?-  
Xxxxxxxxxxx15 minutos despuésxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
-creo que ya llego sora-  
-ok kairi de cualquier modo si Roxas despierta te avisare-  
- ok-  
- en serio a veces mi hermanito parece un niño pequeño, jejé me habría gustado verlo mientras se golpeaba jejé-  
-Xion? Que haces aquí? En primera dónde estoy?-  
- acaso tengo que explicaste lo mismo cada vez que despiertas?-  
-de que hablas? Ah ya recordé olvídalo, y no ya me siento mejor y que paso con riku y kairi?-  
-riku se fue y kairi esta abajo con sora-  
-sora? Es que acaso planeas hacer una fiesta aquí o qué demonios? De cualquier modo será mejor no molestarlos-  
- no roxi pero si insistes lo haré con gusto !fiesta en casa de Roxas!-  
-Xion maldita loca acaso planeas despertar a Roxas?-  
-Esa voz la conocía muy bien la escucho casi a diario sería el colmo no conocerla le pertenece a kairi - me dije a mi mismo, conozco bien a ambas y la verdad no sé por qué me sorprendió la reacción de Xion (aunque la verdad era lo que me esperaba de mínimo)  
-no te preocupes de cualquier modo el ya despertó!-  
-Xion si sigues gritando así me dejaras sordo!- ella comenzó a hablar solo escuchaba algunas palabras sobre su fin de semana con riku (tal vez se los cuente después, al parecer tuvieron algunas cosas divertidas y algunas otras que será mejor dejar que ella cuente después._.) y mientras tanto yo intentaba recordar y de unir los vagos recuerdos que quedaban de el sueño que había tenido, Namine intentaba correr hacia mí pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi desperté, vaya en verdad quiero un helado, la extraño mucho, debo sacarla de mi mente por lo menos un par de días y la volveré a ver, de cualquier modo en algunos días seria de nuevo la rutina del diario de regreso a la escuela y con esto a volver a limitarnos para que los profesores no nos vieran, es fastidioso ojalá y no hubiera nadie que nos molestara, me es tan difícil limitarme, lo que más quiero es ir y besarla con tanta intensidad, abrazarla...-Roxas- ... No lo sé -roxas me estas escuchando?- ...quiero estar con ella - ROXAS!-  
-Xion serás...! Que te dije de gritar?-  
-maldición era eso o que siguieras perdido completamente en tus pensamientos Pff vaya al menos reaccionaste oye sora trajo pizza y van a ponerse a ver una película vamos?-  
- mm no crees que les seremos una molestia?-  
- buen punto pero... De cualquier modo esperare aquí y no sé que quieras hacer será algo aburrido que solo estés divagando mientras te cuento mi fin de semana con riku-  
- si lo sé, lo peor de todo es que cuando te proyectas comienzas a darme los detalles de sus intimidades! Ahh miedo TT_TT-  
- jJajaja! Vamos Roxas tengo medio año menos que tu y soy más madura?-  
-claro que no... Bueno solo en ese aspecto-  
- je si tienes razón pero vamos hable con kairi y se la razón por la cual te golpeaste así que no te hagas el inocente ahora y cuéntame que piensas hacer eh?-  
- no lo sé! me pongo nervioso de solo pensarlo, la amo en verdad y quiero estar siempre a su lado-  
- je vamos ahórrate los rodeos y cursilerías para intentar confundir y dime... En verdad estarías dispuesto a llegar tan lejos con ella?-  
- la verdad es que si y no dudaría ni un segundo en verdad la amo Xion! ...Es solo que... Yo... Solo llegaría hasta donde ella me lo pidiera, si en algún momento me pidiera que parara lo haría, y además no quiero lastimarla ni arruinar el momento, no quisiera ponerme nervioso...-  
-tranquilízate Roxas lo haces por amor no?-  
-si-  
-entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte si lo haces por amor todo irá perfecto te lo digo enserio-  
-Pff gracias por el consejo... Oye vamos por pizza? Tengo hambre-  
- je claro-  
Me puse en pie me costó algo de trabajo aun estaba desorientado, pero apenas me estabilice corrí bajamos las escaleras y al ver la pizza él una mesa que estaba frente al televisor brinque intentando llegar a ella y saltando para caer sobre el sofá...  
-Aaaauuuuuuuchhhhh! ROXAAAAS! DATE POR MUERTO!-  
-carajo Acaba de salir de un coma producido por golpeares en la mesa y ahora va a entrar en otro... Creo q arrojarse y caer encima de sora y de kairi mientras se besaban no es lo mejor que ha hecho jejé será divertido ver a esos 3 pelear en fin aquí tengo pizza y a disfrutar el espectáculo se ha dicho!-  
-deja de correr maldito cabeza de chocobo!-  
-Ahhhhh no porque quieres que deje de correr!-  
-vamos hazle caso a kairi y veras porque!-  
-Ahhhhh sálvese quien pueda-  
-demonios no entiendo porque siempre has sido tan rápido-  
-vamos sora no me digas que ya te cansaste! Demonios Roxas para! Tienes ventaja de conocer tu casa!-  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx después de una larga persecución xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
- vaya en serio no lo atraparon-  
-si y estamos exhaustos-  
-vamos sora te acompaño a tu casa, nos vemos Xion adiós Roxas nos debes una y grande!-  
- claro kairi nos vemos-  
- a por cierto Roxas Namine me hablo mientras dormías-  
- Que y porque no me avisaste, le hablare de inmediato-  
Bip bip bip... buzón de voz la llamada se cobrara a partir del tono biiiiip...  
-Ahhhhh demonios maldita maquina inservible! No sirves para nada!..-  
-amm Roxas estás hablando a su casa y esta la grabadora y estás diciendo mil y un cosas con el teléfono en la mano...-  
-que?... No espera demonios borra eso tonta maquina … no las maquinas conspiran en mi contra-  
- mm Roxas no de nuevo no empieces a golpearte contra el mueble... Rayos de nuevo quedo inconsciente en fin ya mañana le hablare mañana lo dejare dormir, después de todo su padre no tarda en llegar-

…

Regresando al mundo real…

Xion- aww genial roxas tienes que continuar con la historia pero ya!-

Namine- TT_TT aun no despierta y cada vez dice más incoherencias.

Roxas- no malditos exámenes… veo una luz wii voy hacia ella… demonios se necesita entrada vip-

Xion- es oficial lo perdimos-

Namine- nooooo TT_TT-

Kairi- quítense de en medio yo quiero saber si me fui a la playa con sora! (Abofeteándome) roxas despierta demonios-

Xion- no importa mucho si despierta ahora o no de cualquier modo Namine está escribiendo la parte siguiente o no?

Riku – xion cállate! Recuerda que es una sorpresa! ¬¬-

Kairi- miren por fin despertó-

Roxas – amm hola… de que me perdi?-

Todos- queee! Demonios todo el capitulo has estado inconsciente tanto dentro como fuera del fic!-

Roxas- a es solo eso… que ya lo mostraron? TT_TT yo quería hacerlo-

Axel- bueno no importa ya tendrás la oportunidad en el próximo capitulo no?-

Voz misteriosa- si de hecho Axel tiene razón-

Namine- oye que haces aquí?-

Axel- que esa no es…-

Voz misteriosa- shhh! Dejemos que los lectores lo descubran en el próximo capi-

Roxas- vale me agrada la idea de cualquier modo entraran muchos personajes en los próximos capítulos-

Kairi- amm roxas y como piensas seguir escribiendo? Recuerda que estamos en exámenes y bueno la vdd es que creo q todos moriremos por el examen de biología de hoy-

Namine- porque me lo tenias que recordar TT_TT-

Roxas- bueno ya buscare el modo, además recuerda que tenemos sorpresas para los próximos capítulos jeje-

Perdón por la tardanza es solo que en época de exámenes es algo más complicado subir los capítulos, Bueno pues eso es todo por ahora gracias a todos los lectores y los amigos que me han apoyado dándome ánimos o ideas Minna arigato ^_^

Amm bueno ahora a responder comentarios y dar agradecimientos

Namine: bueno a ti es lógico lo que te diré… te amo infinitamente más! Gracias por todo, y también gracias por darme la inspiración para continuar te amo! ^^ Aishiteru hime!

Sasume - uchiha: jeje por lo que puedes ver si cumpliré lo de poner más a riku (si tendré un poco de ayuda y creo q debido a eso pueden suceder cierto tipo de cosas) pero en fin bueno gracias por qué no me imaginaba que alguien que tuviera tantos fics y con tantos reviews seria la primera persona en comentar el fic de un novato así que en verdad Arigato ^^

Mónica: en serio deberías crear una cuenta en esta página XD.

RiinxLeen: hermanita…ok te dejare ayudarme y buscare alguna parte donde contar lo de riku y xion… pero si te pones histérica y comienzas a proyectarte de mas en la parte de Rion te golpeo ¬¬ jeje ntc. XD


	3. Capitulo 3 la preocupacion de namine

Capitulo 3

Roxas- hola de nuevo ^^ bueno por fin llego el capitulo 3 n.n…-

Kairi- Roxas maldito mentiroso! –

Roxas – ahh no de nuevo kai!-

(Escena de fondo kairi persiguiendo a roxas… para hacerlo más gracioso imagínenlos en versión chibi XD)

Axel- bueno ahora si ya puedo hablar sin que me agredan?-

Namine- bueno supongo que si…-

Selphie- amm y esta vez por que kairi quiere matar a roxas?-

Namine- bueno es que roxas había dicho que el día de ayer estaría publicado el capitulo 3-

Kairi- si yo estuve revisando la pagina cada 15 minutos desde que llegue a casa y no había nada-

Axel – que no estabas persiguiendo a roxas? –

Selphie- amm creo que esta vez roxas no tuvo tanta suerte-

Roxas:- X_X-

Selphie- amm nam… hermana creo que te quedaste viuda muy pronto-

Namine – TT_TT porque siempre roxas tiene que estar muriendo en cada capítulo! TT_TT-

Roxas – aun sigo vivo bueno al menos eso creo en fin pasemos al capítulo -

Estaba tan cansada... Los últimos dos días habían sido tan pesados... Axel me acompaño hasta la parada de autobuses, luego de dejar a kairi, luego de dejar a kairi en el subterráneo, el sol me gustaba tanto pero el día de hoy solo me había estresado...  
-adiós- grito Axel aun cuando yo ya estaba en el autobús, que por suerte llego a casa antes de los esperado, así que decidí esperar un rato por el viejo amigo de quien según yo escuche su inconfundible voz pero nada... Así que cansada llegue a casa y me dispuse a comer, terminado esto me senté en el sillón...  
-Roxas... Donde te has metido?... Sé que estas aquí -  
Pregunte... - déjalo mejor quedare a platicar un rato... Además el está ocupado- me decía la voz del dueño de la mano que me jalaba del brazo.  
-ventus?... Que haces aquí?-  
- te hago compañía- el sonrió  
-donde está Roxas?-  
El me tomo De los brazos y me hizo girar en dirección contraria, entonces lo vi... Estaba ahí solitario y sonriente -voy con él!- exclame  
-no! Espera!-  
Pero no hice caso y salí corriendo hacia donde estaba Roxas, ignorando la cada vez más lejana voz de ventus.  
-no digas que no te lo advertí-  
Fue lo último que pude escuchar de ventus... -qué pasa?- me pregunte aterrada cuando Roxas empezaba a desvanecerse ante mis ojos los cuales se llenaron de lagrimas que casi no me di cuenta cuando todo a mi alrededor también se desvanecía...  
-Roxas!- grite y recorrí con la mirada toda la... Sala?... Rayos me he quedado dormida, no estaba en la escuela, si no en mi casa; tome el celular para ver la hora -cielos... he... dormido casi media hora! Mi madre me matara- rápidamente corrí a mi habitación y prendí la computadora para hacer tarea, pero entonces el pánico me invadió, la idea de perder a Roxas me lleno de miedo, quizá porque no me imaginaba la vida lejos de él, era traumante el simple hecho de no volver a verlo, y aun peor el verlo pero lejos de mi... Otra pesadilla me agobio... -y si le ha pasado algo?- el pánico aumento -... Qué hago? Ya sé, hasta donde recuerdo kairi vería a Roxas hoy, primero le llamare a Roxas- nada - le llamare a kairi-  
- "el numero que usted marco esta fuera de línea "-  
- donde esta kairi esta sora... Así que...-  
-bueno quien habla?-  
- sora eres tú?-  
- y si no soy yo quien más?-  
- que bien que me contestes nunca creí decirlo pero...-  
- sabes estoy en una gran platica con kairi así que hablamos luego-  
- no! espera!-  
... El colgó, siempre un cretino, y no sé cómo es que ella lo puede querer... -y ahora a quien le hablo!- me estrelle contra el tocador y de el cayo un papel doblado, lo tome, lo mire una fracción de segundo y grite - que hace esto aquí!- lo lance contra el suelo... -no...No... No lo haré!- y miraba recelosa el papel tirado junto a mí, la preocupación de nuevo se hizo presente... Pff... No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, tome de nuevo el papel y teclee los números escritos con tinta morada,  
-bueno?-  
La voz que contesto me erizo la piel -ah... ah- colgué no pude decir nada -vamos solo es una llamada- de nuevo marque...  
-bueno?-  
-ah...hola... Soy... Nam...Nami... Namine...eres Xion verdad?- dije, la voz de ella sonaba muy sorprendida incluso temblorosa  
-ah... Si...-  
-esta Roxas contigo? Está bien?- la voz se me quebró con la última pregunta y espere ansiosa la respuesta...

-pues ya está mejor-me dijo xion con la voz calmada,

- ¿Cómo que ya está mejor? -Pregunte inquisitiva, ella titubeo antes de empezar a decir…

. Es que él…dijo...algo que no debía decir…y entonces comenzó a golpearse una vez…-

De nuevo pregunte -¿nada mas una vez?, luego de un breve suspiro Xion continuo…

-…y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra…, me exalte

-¿Cuánto es otra vez?- , ella respondió-pues… otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez…, gritoneé -¡si sigues con "otra vez" yo voy a volverme loca!

- 36 "otra vez" después -

Chille y grite-¡para! ¡Cuantos!-

Nunca imagine que fueran tantos,… -¿te quedo claro o quieres que lo repita?- xion rio bajito, suspiré, de nuevo pregunte qué había pasado después y ella comenzó a contarme que luego de que Roxas comenzara a sangrar Kairi la encontró por suerte y ella a su vez iba acompañada por su novio Riku los cuales la ayudaron a llevar a Roxas a su casa y ahora él ya estaba bien.

-¿puedo hablar con él?,-

- mmm…no, él está durmiendo, pero no te preocupes yo le digo que hablaste…- , ella colgó de manera inesperada el teléfono lo cual me sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo me alegro pues así no tendría por qué darle las gracias.

Cuando me encontraba más tranquila pensé como ir a verlo y para esto tenía una loca idea basada en algo que no practicaba desde hace algún tiempo pero hace poco mientras platicaba con Ventus y fue él quien me recordó esta actividad y me animo a retomarla, si yo iba a intentarlo que mejor que esta noche.

Llame a casa de Axel…

-¿bueno? - contestó con una voz adormilada

- hola soy Namine ¿Cómo estás?-

- bien ¿y tú?-

-bien gracias oye podrías…-

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Necesitas del súper yo?- El comenzó a reír

-¡eres un arrogante!, pero eres mi arrogante favorito- y comencé a reír

-me has convencido ¿Cómo te ayudo?-

- sé que hoy pasaras por casa de Roxas así que…-

-¡no lo voy a ir a visitar!-

(Axel era mi mejor amigo pero nunca se había llevado completamente bien con mi Roxas) -calma solo quiero que le hagas un pequeño corte a la ventana de Roxas-

-¡¿Qué?¡¿Estás loca?-

Solté una risa nerviosa, suspire y pregunte - ¿acaso hace falta preguntar? Y no finjas, se de tus mañas de escalar y cortar vidrio todo con perfecta discreción…ándale di que si, Axel –respondió - mmm...Bueno…pero…nada…lo hare se que de todos modos no descansaras hasta que diga que si-

- ¡ah!victoria, anótame un favor más que te debo- grite feliz, luego de reír y despedirnos ambos colgamos el teléfono.

Hice la tarea para después aguardar junto a la ventana y con un libro que llegara la noche.

-buenas noches todos-apague la luz luego de despedirme de mis papas y hermana, me metí en las cobijas luego de ponerme la pijama. Para comenzar con la misión, cerré los ojos, respiré tranquila y me concentre; fue entonces cuando algo dentro de mi comenzó a agitarse primero con suavidad y luego con gran intensidad hasta que…

Mire el reloj, era media noche para entonces caer en cuenta de que el proceso no había sido tan rápido pues me había llevado algunas horas. Antes de partir sentí curiosidad por comprobar la existencia de aquel mítico hilo de plata; valla sorpresa, versé a si mismo dormir era una sensación llena de magia e incluso tenía un leve toque de miedos… en efecto, había logrado separarme en dos y ahora parte de mi flotaba cerca del techo…

Lentamente me deslicé por la abertura de la puerta y en medio de la negrura de la noche partí rumbo a la casa de Roxas pero a pesar de la emoción recordé que el hilo de plata me unía a la otra parte de mi que aun dormía en casa y también recordé que ese hilo podía estirarse tanto como yo quisiera.

-minutos después-

Axel si cumplió su palabra y entre por la pequeña abertura.

Roxas dormía placido y tendido como duermen los inocentes a quienes las culpas no acongojan; me acerque a su lecho para contemplarlo y pensar que el verlo dormir era el más bello espectáculo. Su cuerpo se encontraba al fondo de la cama colocado sobre su lado izquierdo, sus cabellos estaban alborotados y caían suavemente sobre su frente, estaba tan envuelto en sus cobija que sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por el calor, sus ojos cerrados no se apretaban, su boca con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos dejaban ver sus aperlados dientes y todo su cuerpo se movía al compas de su suave respiración.

Hundí mis dedos en su cabellera dorada y jugaba con uno de sus mechones cuando él comenzó a moverse mientras musitaba algo que no entendí pero que me hizo reír estrepitosamente, no me limite pues finalmente nadie podía oírme ,su cuerpo ahora estaba boca abajo y su brazo colgaba flojo junto a su cama ,me subí a la misma y sentada llene el espacio que Roxas había dejado ,extendí mi mano para llevarla a su cabeza que fue el punto de partida para luego bajarla suavemente y marcar el contorno de su cuerpo sin tocarlo.

Pensaba en aquellas ocasiones en que olvidamos la hermosura de observar y mi conciencia emprendía un debate por el deseo de hacer y no hacer lo que muchas veces hace decisivo un momento entre tener y no tener lo que se ama.

Me quede a su lado recordando cada momento con él desde que yo lo miraba ocultándome tras mi cuaderno, no pude evitar sonreír de satisfacción al recordar cómo se sonrojaba cuando descubría su mirada curiosa puesta en mi.

Llego la hora de partir, de haber sido por mi hubiera custodiado su sueño para la eternidad pero no podía y además prefería verlo andar por ahí; bese su frente y bese sus labios. Caminé hacia la ventana sin voltear pues sabía que si lo miraba otra vez seria aun más difícil separarme de él. Finalmente salí por el pequeño orificio de la ventana mientras me dejaba envolver por el frio de la noche.

Abrí los ojos, aun no amanecía y estaba todo en silencio, sonreí con melancolía pero estaba feliz por haberlo visto aunque fuera solo un instante…estaba satisfecha por ahora… y con esos pensamientos me quede de nuevo dormida.

Namine – amm bueno este capítulo fue hecho por mí así que espero que les guste-

Roxas – si lo sé el cap. esta algo cortó pero se compensara… amm bueno antes de pasar a los agradecimientos y etc. etc. Les quiero avisar que como nami estuvo trabajando en el cap. 3 yo me adelante y el 4 ya está casi a la mitad o un poco mas así q espérenlo pronto amm y otra cosa por fin viene el esperado Rion y sokai (vendrán en especiales así que no estarán desde la perspectiva de roxas ni de nami)

Sasume uchiha: bueno lo de que Riku no haya aparecido en este capítulo se compensara enserio (ya di el aviso de los especiales y si lo pienso cumplir) ^^ lo de que xion golpee a roxas auch eso dolerá siempre estamos recibiendo golpes TT_TT je por cierto he leído tus fics y vaya que tienes algunos muy buenos.

Nikolas sur: jeje bueno que te puedo me emociono el que hayas dejado review en serio me encanta tu fic de dentro y fuera del elegido XD decir ntp al contrario gracias por hacerme notar mis errores a partir del próximo capítulo se corregirán (en este no lo hice por que como ya se menciono antes este capi lo hizo nam ^^)

Kairi: ahora si ya puse el pseudónimo ¬¬ contenta XD ok no jeje amm bueno ya se q me quieres matar por la desesperación y por la pechuga de pollo de hoy así que mejor no digo nada XD.

Namine: bueno que te puedo decir (de hecho mucho pero en fin) lo más importante… te amo! (Infinitamente más!) Acéptalo ^^ y en vdd gracias por la tu ayuda para este cap. y gracias por acceder a ayudarme con algunos mas

Pd Te amo mucho +!


	4. capitulo 4 un dia inolvidable

Roxas (chibi mode :D) : Hola de nuevo _ gomenasai se que no he actualizado en meses, por lo menos la mitad de esto ya lo tenía listo en cuanto subí el cap 3 pero pff ni siquiera con haber estado transcribiendo desde un ipod a las 12 de la noche terminaba DX bueno en verdad lo siento por la espera de cualquier modo no se preocupen kairi ya casi estaba a punto de matarme porque no subía este capítulo y como se los prometí creo que este está de tamaño bestial es un pequeño monstruo TT_TT así que tendrán para leer un rato sin más que decir para no quitarles el tiempo (de seguro ya están enojados conmigo u. u) les dejo el fic y al final pongo todas mis babosadas como de costumbre jeje

Pd los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla..

**PD 2 ADVERTENCIA LEMMON! _ (**no tan explicito como cualquier otro… pero de cualquier modo es lemmon ¬¬ no me digan que no se los adverti)

CAP 4 un día inolvidable  
Demonios cómo es posible no dormir en toda una noche y aun así no tener sueño eso es raro, pero en fin es mejor así, de otra forma me quedaría dormido y tal vez no llegaría a tiempo con Nami o me quedaría dormido hablando con ella  
No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi el reloj apenas eran las 6:35 de la mañana por lo menos debería dormir un par de horas la última vez que no dormí parecía un panda por las ojeras, tome mi iPod y me puse a escuchar música me costó algo de trabajo pero lo logre a los 20 minutos me quede profundamente dormido

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 2 horas después xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-vaya creo que en verdad me ha ayudado dormir me siento mejor Pff las 9 de la mañana de cualquier modo debo realizar mis deberes y hacer algo de tarea porque demonios tienen que empezar las clases tan pronto... Bueno si lo vemos por el lado positivo veré a Namine mas tiempo y con eso me basta para ser feliz pero en fin todo tiene un precio y aquí son las tareas y los exámenes aunque bien valen la pena, en fin a trabajar se ha dicho- a los pocos minutos vi una nota de mi padre pegada en el monitor de la PC  
"Roxas tal vez llegue un poco tarde el día de hoy, habrá reunión en el trabajo y si todo sale bien aproximadamente llegare a las 5 pm, y tal vez el lunes deba salir de viaje, pero eso ya te lo explico después  
cuídate"

-salir de viaje? Bueno es el lunes para ese entonces yo ya estaré entrando a la escuela-

Xxxxxxxxxx mientras tanto con Namine xxxxxxxxxxxX

- Ahhhhh!-  
-que pasa hermana?-  
-es que no se que ponerme! Hoy veré a Roxas y no sé ni que llevar y aun no termino mis tareas, no he tomado un baño aun y... y...y Ahhhhh voy a morir -  
-vamos Namine tranquilízate mira si mal no recuerdo la última vez que hablaste con Roxas por teléfono el te dijo que le gustaba más como te veías con vestido no? Y te dijo que en especial te veías hermosa con el que llevaste aquella vez que salieron no?-  
- Si pero por que lo dices?-  
- vamos no puede ser que no lo entiendas... Te estoy diciendo que lleves ese atuendo solo cambia la blusa!-  
- mm y si me ayudas con eso?-  
-Pff está bien de cualquier modo aun te debo algunos favores-  
- si y de cualquier modo ya veré como cobrártelos pero mientras estate tranquila que aun no pienso hacerlo-  
-vale primero ve a bañarte y cuando salgas estará lista tu ropa ok? (haré que Roxas quede con la boca abierta de lo bien que se verá mi hermana)-  
-ok bueno no tardo-

Xxxxxxxxxxxx de regreso con Roxas xxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- fiu por fin acabe mis labores domesticas y al menos la mitad de mi tarea ( aun me quedan 3 Días mas así q no hay problema)... Vaya esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto! No pueden ser las 11::20! Maldición debo ir a ducharme y correr para llegar a tiempo-

Xx 40 minutos después ya en el centro comercial xX

- vaya creo que llegue muy pronto aun no puedo ver a Namine por ningún lado en fin creo que iré a ver la tienda de música tal vez encuentre algún afinador electrónico que sea barato-

Después de 10 minutos (fuera de la plaza)

- vaya me retrase unos minutos pero aun así no veo a Roxas tal vez no ha llegado aun-  
-vamos hermana ambas sabemos que Roxas es puntual... Bueno con lo que le interesa lo es... así que ya debe estar por aquí-

Mientras tanto algo se escabulle detrás de ambas chicas y selphie nota su presencia pero Namine se da cuenta de ello y se da la vuelta  
- hola Roxas-  
- selphie no debiste voltear jumm que mal tenía pensado soplarle al cuello a Nami-  
- jejé lo siento Roxas no sabía que ibas a hacer eso amm bueno creo que mejor los dejo solos-  
- está bien hermanita amm bueno nos vemos en casa vale? Cuídate-  
- está bien hermana no te preocupes bueno adiós Roxas cuidaos bien-  
- adiós selphie... Hola Nam...-  
- hola Roxas amm y Como estas?-  
- bien y tú? Qué tal te ha ido en vacaciones?-  
-bien y que hay de ti como te ha ido?-  
- bien creo solo he tenido un problema... Que en verdad te extraño y me haces falta-  
-Roxas yo también te he extrañado-  
La cara que ella tenía en ese momento en verdad me era irresistible tenía una cara de alegría incontenible en verdad nos extrañábamos mucho a pesar de que solo habíamos estado lejos 4 días, que a mi parecer fueron años si no es que eternidades, no pude resistirme más y la abrase fuertemente como si no quisiera dejarla ir, ella hizo lo mismo y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho  
- Nami te parece si vamos a ver qué películas hay?-  
- claro vamos-  
Había muchas películas en el cine y de muchos géneros... En verdad somos algo raros en lugar de ver la típica película romántica como cualquier otra pareja escogimos una de acción (de cualquier modo no le prestamos mucha atención a las películas por razones obvias XD) pero en fin la función empezaba dentro de un par de horas así que decidimos pasearnos por la plaza, a pesar de no vivir por esa zona y por lo tanto no conocer la plaza se nos hacía muy familiar con lo que kairi y sora nos habían contado de ella, la verdad es que ni Namine ni yo vivíamos por esa zona, yo vivía en Villa crepúsculo por la zona norte, aproximadamente a unos 18 km del centro de la villa y en cambio Namine vivía a las afueras de la villa en el límite norte pero aun así la separación entre nuestras casas era de unos 26 a 30 y tantos km así que nos era difícil vernos en sitios como ese, primero dimos vueltas, luego decidimos sentarnos y esperar a que empezara la película así que nos sentamos pero después Namine vio una biblioteca y una tienda de mascotas así que decidimos ir a verla, aproveche un descuido suyo y la cargue entre mis brazos, termino golpeándome y pataleando debido a que no le gusta que la cargue  
- Nami deja de hacer eso, haces que la gente se me quede viendo con cara de secuestrador o algo peor-  
- es tu culpa por cargarme!-  
En verdad me encanta cuando pone esa expresión de capricho en su rostro, pero decidí bajarla o de otro modo ella lo haría por las malas (y la verdad aunque seria gracioso no quería dejar que se cayera)  
En la tienda de mascotas vimos muchos perros uno de ellos al parecer nos tomo cariño y lo habríamos adoptado si pudiéramos pero ambos ya teníamos uno así que dejamos al pobre  
-vaya el tiempo se va muy rápido-  
- por cierto Roxas qué hora es?-  
-amm las 2:30 por qué?-  
Demonios en ese momento lo comprendí la función empezaba en 10 minutos, corrimos como locos incluso tuve que llevarla jalando para llegar, eran las 2:34 llegamos a tiempo al entrar nos sentamos en la parte trasera casi en las últimas filas, desde la otra vez que habíamos ido al cine no habíamos visto la película a la que entramos, nos la habíamos pasado besándonos de manera muy tierna, (creo que habíamos dejado traumado a un pobre niño que estaba a unos pocos metros de nosotros pero en fin XD) la proyección no tardo en empezar, durante una gran parte de ella nos estuvimos besando (afortunadamente esta vez la función no era infantil así que no podríamos dejar a ningún niño traumado de nuevo o bueno al menos eso pensé) a los pocos minutos se escucho la voz de un par de niños unas cuantas filas delante, comenzamos a hablar en voz baja, más bien a susurrar  
-como es posible que dejen entrar a niños a ver películas tan violentas como esta?-  
-la verdad es que no lo sé Roxas... No, lo mataron!-  
-wtf? Que no se supone que un dios no puede morir!-  
-si eso se supone... De cualquier modo Roxas ni siquiera sabemos cómo empezó la película ni que ha pasado hasta ahora...-  
No la deje terminar la frase, la bese con una gran intensidad , a la vez intentaba hacerle cosquillas en su rodilla inconscientemente mi mano subió poco a poco hasta llegar al borde de donde cubría su falda, ella brincaba de vez en cuando por las cosquillas que le daba, lentamente introducir mi mano Por debajo de su falda hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior, traía short pero aun así no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, me sentía como un maldito idiota atrevido, ella me miro dulcemente, unos segundos después de haber hecho eso retire mi mano inmediatamente y me sonroje, ella también lo estaba y estaba algo nerviosa, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurro  
- está bien no te preocupes-  
De alguna forma volví a hacer lo mismo, la bese y al mismo tiempo lentamente fui introduciendo mi mano bajo su falda lo más discretamente posible ella intento contener la sensación de cosquillas lo mas que podía, poco a poco subí mas, llegue a su ropa interior de nuevo primero en la parte de su muslo acariciando lentamente, y poco a poco subí mi mano hacia la parte del frente de sus piernas, llegue al costado, cada vez podía sentir como me besaba un poco más fuerte y su respiración se agitaba mas, continúe hasta llegar a esa zona, en serio no podía creer lo que hacía, primero solo roce inconscientemente ella comenzó a besarme con una gran pasión, yo tampoco me podía contener mas, así que correspondí el beso y aumente la fuerza de este, poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo con el cual frotaba la parte central de su entrepierna, así nos mantuvimos unos minutos, poco después pare me sentía en cierto modo culpable...  
-Roxas que pasa? Que tienes?-  
-nada-  
-vamos no me digas que nada... Prometimos no ocultarnos nada recuerdas? Vamos dime-  
Mis ojos comenzaban a irritarse y de momento sentía como si algunas lagrimas fueran a brotar de ellos  
-Nam...perdóname...-  
-por qué?-  
-perdóname si he hecho algo indebido... Si hice algo que no querías que hiciera...-  
-perdóname-  
Me sorprendí de que ella repitiera lo que yo dije  
-no tengo nada que perdonarte Roxas-  
Eso ultimo lo dijo de un modo extraño, me sentía nervioso temía lo peor  
-te amo y lo sabes, no me molesto para nada y perdóname... También yo intente hacerte lo mismo pero sería demasiado notorio si yo lo intentaba-  
Escuche bien? Me sorprendió su respuesta de pronto solo sentí un cálido abrazo y un beso más tierno que nunca, yo lo profundice aun mas, apretábamos contra mí como si no quisiera que se separara de mi ni un segundo... Mire la hora... Me quería dar un Tiro de mínimo, no me quería separar de ella...  
-es tarde creo que debemos volver Nam...-  
-Roxas te puedo acompañar?-  
-claro solo dame un segundo vale debo ir al sanitario-  
-esta bien, también yo debo hacerlo-  
Pase al baño más cercano a lavarme la cara, mire en la pequeña mochila que traía... -  
Wtf! Xion serás... Esta vez si me las pagas!-  
Me sorprendió increíblemente lo que encontré en una bolsa oculta que tenía mi mochila, Xion esta vez se había pasado...  
Flashback interno  
-amm Roxas si mal no recuerdo la razón por la que te golpeaste fue por lo que dijiste acerca de Namine y tu verdad?-  
-si solo olvidado, no entiendo porque kairi te lo dijo-  
- Amm oye creo que en ese caso esto te servirá-  
-que demonios... Xion de donde carajos sacaste eso!-  
-daa pues de la farmacia baka es que acaso tanto golpe en la cabeza te afecto o qué?-  
- no pero me refiero a en qué momento los conseguiste y por que los traes contigo?-  
-a eso... Pues mira sabes cómo hemos estado riku y yo últimamente así que por si acaso el siempre trae uno o dos jiji pero amm estos los compre con el dinero que te quite la otra vez, por eso no encontrabas ese billete, y la razón es simple si tu y Nam tienen una oportunidad para estar solos creo que los necesitaras así que toma-  
-Xion aleja esa caja de mi-  
- ah vamos la pondré por aquí... Bueno conociendo a tu padre mejor la escondo o te empezara a cuestionar e interrogar que de donde salió y para que quieres esto-  
Fin del flashback  
-Xion hijo... Ahhhhh! Genial lo único que me faltaba, si Nam ve esto me dirá que si todo estaba planeado o qué demonios y eso es lo que menos quiero mejor los dejo en la misma bolsa y los tapo con algo-  
Salí del baño y espere a Namine me pregunto por qué tardara tanto...  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx mientras con Namine xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- selphie oye hermana iré a acompañar a Roxas a su casa cúbreme vale?-  
-no te preocupes hermana, papa estará fuera el fin de semana, al parecer la compañía en la que trabaja el padre de Roxas y en la que trabaja el nuestro estarán trabajando en un proyecto juntas y el resultado es que muchos empleados tendrán que estar fuera-  
- y mama?-  
-ella estará fuera también, dijo que iría con nuestro tío o nuestro abuelo, no recuerdo la cuestión es que ambos estarán fuera... Y si traes a Roxas aquí mejor?-  
-no lo creo selphie, su padre tal vez llegue a su casa y si él no regresa lo mataran-  
-ok bueno de cualquier modo háblame y ponme al tanto de acuerdo? Si pasa algo te hablo cuídate hermana-  
-está bien gracias tu también cuídate-

Cuando note que salió del sanitario me oculte y camine detrás de ella, la sorprendí pero al parecer estaba nerviosa por alguna razón más, me pregunto cuál será?

-ah lo siento Roxas estaba peinándome-  
-no te preocupes nos vamos?-  
-claro-  
El viaje fue muy corto, tomamos un tren de los que pasa por la villa, al ver la torre del reloj recordé muchas cosas... Aunque Axel y Xion no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, los tres nos reuníamos ahí de vez en cuando, Axel y yo éramos buenos amigos aunque las cosas cambiaron, y al final aunque seguimos siendo amigos no nos llevamos tan bien como antes, es algo raro a veces quisiera que las cosas no hubieran sido así, otras veces también me reunía con otros amigos como Aquí, Terra, oletee, pence, hayner... Vaya a veces extraño tanto los viejos tiempos... Pero no puedo mirar atrás, si tuviera la oportunidad de repetir mi vida, la haría idéntica a como ha sido hasta ahora, con todo y errores y derrotas ya que eso fue lo que me hizo conocer a Namine y eso era lo mejor que jamás pude haber soñado...  
Llegamos a mi casa antes de lo esperado entramos y esperaba ver a mi padre pero nada, solo estaba la nota de la mañana, el viento que entraba desde la ventana la había hecho volar hasta mis pies, de pronto sonó el teléfono de la casa, lo tome y conteste  
-bueno-  
-hola Roxas soy tu padre-  
-hola papa que sucede?-  
-ya llegaste a la casa?-  
Vaya pregunta más estúpida si no estaba en casa como demonios había contestado!  
-si ya estoy aquí llegue hace poco- Namine me acompaño hasta la estación pero ya va para su casa-  
- oye hijo el viaje se adelanto más de lo esperado partiré de inmediato ya pase por mi maleta, hay comida en el refrigerador llegare a mas tardar el miércoles de acuerdo? cuídate-  
-esta bien cuídate te quiero-  
El colgó... En cierto modo no me sorprendía, pero por otro lado... Namine había escuchado todo... Mi padre no estaría hasta el miércoles... Mi casa era tan amplia para que estuviéramos muy cómodos sin necesidad de preocuparse por nada durante días, pero lo que más nervios me producía... Nam y yo... Solos...  
-amm etto Namine me das un segundo solo dejare mi mochila en mi cuarto-  
-Ok-  
Subí las escaleras y deje mis cosas sigilosamente pude escuchar la conversación de Namine y su hermana selphie baje y ella me explico que se podía quedar que sus padres tampoco estarían y que selphie la cubriría...  
Ambos estábamos muy nerviosos no sabíamos que es lo que podía suceder

...  
Entonces sola? Pensé, eso significa que... No que estas pensando tú debes ir a casa  
Mire a Roxas que estaba parado frente a mí con una sonrisa picara, un mirada desafiante, llena de curiosidad, comencé a perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, tenía ante mí un mar de posibilades y realidades, baje la mirada suspire para darme la vuelta...  
-a dónde vas?- pregunto Roxas  
-a casa- respondí simplemente  
Roxas comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente mientras se aproximaba a mi -te... Quieres... Irte?-  
Sentí un aliento en mi cuello- quieres...irte?- esta vez uso una voz muy suave, y una voz plagada de sentimientos que iban desde la tristeza hasta la seducción, al pensar en esto de nuevo perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos, mi piel se erizo completamente, mis labios querían abrirse y gritar -no quiero irme, quiero quedarme contigo por siempre porque te amo- la Namine sensata grito- Hey nada malo pasara- la insensata grito eufórica- me quedo!- Roxas se poso frente a mí para comenzar a reír  
-entonces quédate-  
-Hey- reí -como sabes lo que pienso?-  
-piensas? Lo gritaste!-  
Me sonroje y me eche a reír en sus brazos, me separe de él para preguntarle donde ponía mi mochila  
-donde sea-  
-sabes eso lo pude haber descubierto yo-  
Su risa se escucho desde la cocina -quieres agua?-  
-si por favor-  
Chipi chipi chipi... - Será posible?- corrí a la ventana para entonces sacar la mano - oh si!- Roxas salió de la cocina, puso los vasos en la mesa y me miro extrañado  
-creí que no te gustaba-  
-me encanta, odio que no me dejen ser libre bajo ella-  
-y el frío?-  
-ese es otro tema, pero vamos- lo jale por el brazo  
-a donde?-  
-a la calle- corrí escaleras abajo  
-espérame deja voy...-  
No lo deje terminar - no te preocupes yo agarre las llaves- reí  
-bueno vamos-  
Luego de cerrar la puerta salte al centro de la calle, extendí los brazos y alze la cara, la lluvia rápidamente comenzó a empaparme, me sentía liberada, me sentía tranquila cuando...  
¡Plash! Sentí toda mi espalda mojada, cuando iba a gritar ¡Plash! Ahora toda mi frente mojada.  
-Roxas eres un...!-grite enojada  
El se moría de la risa, -vas a pagados Roxas- la lluvia se hizo recia y él se acerco a la puerta  
-Namine esto no es divertido vamos dentro-  
-claro- me acerque a el... -Roxas me vas a odiar- puse cara de espanto.  
-que hiciste?- me miro inquieto  
-pues...- comencé  
-olvídalo dime en cuanto estemos dentro ahora prestamente las llaves-  
-es que...no las tengo- baje la mirada  
-que! Pff estás jugando ya recuerdo las traes en la bolsa de tu falda-  
-Roxas no tengo bolsas en la falda-  
-amm en las de la blusa?-  
-no tiene- me costó disimular la risa-  
Roxas se desplomo junto a la puerta, yo hice lo mismo a su lado, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro mojado y el recostó la suya en la mía.  
-estas enojado?- pregunte  
El suspiro - sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo, solo estoy preocupado ya sabes, no por dormir en la calle, es que ya sabes que mi padre es muy estricto y si no contesto cuando marque por teléfono seguro se molestara.  
Tenia ganas de decirle calma histerias, pero esto era serio...-hay que pensar... calmarnos y pensar-me puse de pie, camine al centro de la calle y me tendí en la misma para pensar  
-que demonios haces Namine!- pregunto rocas exaltado.  
-pensar-  
-en el centro de la calle?-  
-ahora nadie viene por aquí, además pronto será el atardecer-  
-con esta lluvia?-  
-pronto se irá-  
Cerré los ojos mientras la lluvia me bañaba con fuerza, entonces sentí una respiración en mi cuello  
-no podía dejarte sola- suspiro -te amo-  
-yo mas-  
Me encerré en todos los recuerdos que navegaban vagabundos en mi mente, recordé cada instante maravilloso con mis amigas las extrañaba pues desde que llegue a villa crepúsculo, a veces sin ellas me sentía tan sola, las necesitaba incluso para pelear o reír, recordé las tardes con vanitas mientras comíamos helados, el era muy buen amigo, no era tan malo después de todo, pero desde hacía 3 meses no sabía nada de él solo espero que este bien... Aquella mañana por primera vez en la escuela de la Villa era memorable, luego de despedirme de mis padres y mi hermana partí a la misma, recordé los curiosos ojos de olette que estaba sentada con aquella chica pelirroja con quien creí no me llevaría bien, que sorpresa ahora éramos más amigas, Junto a ella estaban pence quien chismorreaba con alguien más Y hayner trate de sentarme sola en alguna esquina cuando un peinado atrajo mi mirada, junto a todos ellos estaba sentado un chico de melena roja alocada que daba la impresión de no saber donde estaba, quien diría que se convertiría en mi mejor amigo, recordé los buenos momentos junto a el... Los juegos, pláticas, peleas desde las amables hasta las serias y tristes, todos ellos se hicieron mis amigos, sería algo que agradecería siempre.  
Un di me percate de la triada de muchachos que compartían lugar con Aqua Xion y un par de chicas que no recuerdo sus nombres, ellos son casi... Casi... Pff "iguales", aunque cada uno encerraba un secreto de su verdadero yo que ahora se, esa triada se complementaba con la esencia de casa uno:  
Sora él era "el castaño único e irresistible y guapo" según kairi, ellos eran novios, pero para mí el era algo cretino, nunca lo había tratado, una parte de mi deseaba saber por qué era así, mientras que la otra parte no se sentía ni un poco interesada en el...  
Seguido de sora había un par de rubios con un gran parecido entre ellos. Ventus era uno de ellos, parecía buena persona, aunque con muchos secretos, jamás creí que me llevaría con él, pues ventus se la pasaba con personas diferentes a mí, para sorpresa nos hicimos "conocidos" amigos no, pues él se sentía una estrella y yo no siempre estaba dispuesta a soportar su egocentrismo... Roxas... Pff el era otro Rubio a diferencia de sora y ventus que trataban de ser el centro del mundo, Roxas aprendía solo, sin llamar la atención, el era solitario, al igual que los otros dos el también tenía un escudo para protegerse y guardar sus se secretos de los demás, aunque este último era más profundo, eso atrajo mi curiosidad y ahí me tiene hablándole, me canse de no tener respuesta, pero en realidad si contestaba con una voz tan suave que no distinguía, fue hasta cuando hizo amistad con kairi y olette amigas mías, que el resulto ser la persona más maravillosa y yo la loca que lo juzgo de muchas cosas y lo etiqueto como un cretino mas...

Un jaloneo Suave me volvió a la realidad  
-mira Nami ya empezó el atardecer-  
Abrí los ojos, era espectacular el color que tenía el cielo rojo naranja amarillo y azul, parecían tener cadencia, era el más hermoso que había visto, quizá era el sol, quizá la lluvia pesada, la forma en la que estábamos sentados... Pff a quien engaño solo no quería sonar cursi, pero era la compañía, Roxas... Mi amado Roxas era el único dueño de mi, de cada latido, cada respiración, lo mire sus ojos bellos, tristes, misteriosos, alegres, inocentes, me arrepentí de todas las veces que sin querer lo había lastimado, yo tenía un "animo" curioso y el era sensible, dulce, prometí jamás volver a lastimarlo, si dejar de lastimarlo significaba dejarlo lo haría... Aunque sabía que yo iba a morir si lo intentaba, Ahora él era todo lo que yo amaba y necesitaba, que no estar a su lado seria mi completa muerte y destrucción...  
-Roxas tengo poderes-  
-aja si...-  
-es enserio vamos por el chocolate que estaba en tu mesa-  
-claro!...oye no podemos entrar-  
-tengo poderes-  
-anda pues úsalos-  
-me da flojera así que mejor dame las llaves Roxas-  
- #¬_¬ no las dejaste dentro?  
-enserio están dentro de la maceta de aquella casa-  
-... Deja de jugar conmigo Nam-  
-no iras? Pff voy yo- me Levante camine a la banqueta contraria metí la mano a la maceta y saque las llaves, se las lance a Roxas que estallo  
-QUEE! Estuvimos aquí una hora... O_o una hora! Porque la niña quiere jugar!-  
Su cabello de momento erizado cayó sobre su cara  
-jejé entonces vamos arriba?- pregunte en medio de la risa  
-vamos- me tomo de la mano y entramos a su casa  
-vamos arriba Namine te prestare algo de ropa por que estas muy mojada, luego bajamos y tomamos algo de chocolate caliente-  
-esta bien vamos...pero estoy bien así- :3  
- si claro, anda no repeles-  
-entramos a su cuarto, el camino a su ropero y me dio un short y una playera que tenia ahí  
-ten luego ponemos a secar tu ropa, ahora si quieres ve a cambiarte a... A donde quieras, que no bajare hasta que tú quieras-  
Baje al baño y cerré, me quite la blusa y me puse su playera, creo que se le olvido a Roxas que esta playera tiene un inmenso hoyo en el costado iré a decirle, si no hay solución me aguanto, así que me puse mi blusa de nuevo...  
Subí de nuevo a su cuarto y toque una...dos veces pero nadie respondió. Así que abrí la puerta... ¿Roxas? Nada, entre al cuarto luego de cerrar la puerta por creo costumbre  
-Namine! Que haces aquí!- grito él con el torso descubierto, su piel blanca centelleaba bajo la débil luz, yo llevaba mi mirada de su rostro a su torso sin saber que decir, quería decir lo siento dar la vuelta y salir pero estaba tan sorprendida que solo dije a y cerré los ojos se que estaba colorada por mi indiscreción, apreté los labios su risa rompió aquel silencio y sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi - cálmate histerias- dijo imitando mi voz ahora se que yo estaba más roja que el cabello de Axel y kairi juntos-  
Me llevo a su cama y nos sentamos en el borde, hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y musite -perdóname-  
- ya cálmate, no me importa si tú me vez- él se coloreo un poco, para ocultar sus mejillas o distraerme o por inercia me beso suavemente...  
Lentamente fuimos cayendo por acción de la "gravedad" sobre su pequeña cama, nos abrazamos con fuerza el beso aumento de intensidad, se oyó un golpe en la puerta él se levanto exaltado y salió a ver quién era, busque respuestas ¿Que hago! Nada ni una respuesta, el regreso a mi lado, se sentó a mi lado, de nuevo nos besamos, llevo sus manos hasta el final de mi blusa y con algo de torpeza por el nerviosismo la alzo poco a poco hasta quitármela.

- Creo que... Mejor bajo a calentar la leche - dijo Roxas alejándose inesperadamente y poniéndose una playera  
-que no íbamos a tomar chocolate?-  
-si... Por eso... Mejor bajo a calentar el café- el salió, su mirada reflejaba una batalla, dentro de él se notaba su intención de no perder el control, aunque sus pensamientos ya ni estaban tan atentos.  
Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir así que me puse mi blusa y salí a su encuentro, Roxas y yo nos topamos en la puerta sonreímos, nos quedamos ahí con la mirada clavada en el suelo, pero la levantamos para mirarnos de reojo, camine hacia él, ya me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, sus labios se unieron con los míos y comenzamos a caminar hasta quedar a cierta distancia de su cama  
-te amo- lo escuche decirme al oído, comenzó a bajar sus labios por mi cuello, su respiración tranquila y tan cerca de mi me hizo empezar a perder el hilo de la situación  
-yo también te amo- esta vez fui yo quien comenzó llevando mis manos hasta el final de su playera, se la quite, el con suavidad me quito la blusa y deslizo mis tirantes, poniendo tiernos besos en mis hombros, tome sus manos y las lleve a la parte media de mi espalda, justo donde estaba el broche  
Roxas me miro -quítamelo tu- le dije, desconocí esa parte de mi, pero no pude pensar por cada segundo era mas abrumante, pegue mi cuerpo al suyo, sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda, Ahora sus manos se encontraban en el botón de mi falda Roxas lo abrió, bajo el cierre de la misma, la cual no espero y cayó al suelo.  
Coloque mis manos en su pecho y las deslice hasta donde empezaba su pantalón abrí su cinturón, luego el botón, baje su cierre, iba a subir mis manos, pero en las tomo y las puso abajo de las suyas para que de esta manera los dos bajamos su pantalón, Roxas salto fuera de este.  
Con mis manos en su cuello y las suyas en mi cintura aparto una mano para destender la cama entramos en ella, a pesar del calor que sentíamos  
- perdón- me dijo Roxas quien se apoyo en sus manos para separar su cuerpo del mío y mirarme a los ojos  
-por qué?-  
Se sonrojo -ni siquiera sabemos que pasara y yo estoy Pff olvídalo-  
Lo jale hasta poder besarlo, el me abrazo dejándose caer sobre mí, cuando todo su cuerpo toco el mío entendí de lo que hablaba pues en ese momento sentí un "bulto"

-Lo siento- musite  
-por qué?-  
-por que... no se me siento un tanto...culpable... No sé qué piensas y eso me hace sentir un tanto raro...-  
Ella No me dejo terminar la frase

-no tengo de que disculparte, todo está bien,- el me miro con pena y ternura  
-Nam... Estas segura?-  
-segura? Creo que en este momento, creo que en este momento no encuentro razones mi mente estaba desconectada de mi cuerpo, solo tenía una idea en mente... quería ser suya... Solo sabía algo lo amaba más que nadie y era mi razón de vivir...pero dependía de él.  
-tu...quieres?-  
-no lo se... Solo sé que te amo Nam y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso-  
-pues pienso igual que tu-  
-entonces?-  
-entonces?-  
-no se...por mi parte está bien-  
-pues por la mía también-

Comencé a levantarla un poco y busque el broche en su espalda ella se sonrojo mucho e inmediatamente se cubrió con su brazo  
-esta bien no te preocupes-  
Ella lentamente bajo su brazo y en un descuido mío ella aprovecho para quitarle la ultima prenda que tenia, tras eso yo hice lo mismo.  
Comencé por besarla coloque sus manos en mi espalda, abrazándola, poco a poco pase mis labios de Los suyos a tenerlos en su oído, los pase por su cuello, su hombro, ella coloco su mano en mi espalda apretando un poco, comencé a bajar mi mano derecha pasando por su muslo hasta llegar a esa parte de ella, completamente inocente, tan cálida y poco a poco mas húmeda, a la cual hasta ahora nadie había tenido acceso, solamente yo, pensar en eso me ponía los nervios de punta, no sabía qué hacer y no quería lastimarla.

El temblaba quizá igual que yo o quizá menos, aunque yo creo que tal vez mas... Cada vez el calor aumentaba más, a pesar de que la ventana estaba abierta y los ventiladores prendidos, suspire, el suspiro también... Su mano avanzaba poco a poco entonces su mano toco un punto que me hizo desconectarme por completo, sentí un ligero dolor pero deseaba que volviera a suceder, me sentía de tantas formas tan dentro y tan fuera de mi cuerpo y del lugar, sentir su respiración en mi cuello y su piel ardiente me hicieron clavar mis uñas con fuerza en su espalda, el se Alejo de mi cuando dio un leve gritillo, me miro algo espantado -NO!, Quédate cerca de mí! No te vayas-

-tranquila no me alejaría de ti nunca a menos que me lo pidieras-  
-entonces quédate-  
-está bien... Pero no seas exigente recuerda que no eres la única virgen aquí jejé-

-ah- reí  
-que es lo gracioso?- pregunto con curiosidad aunque aun así no pudo contener la risa  
-nada-

Estaba completamente nervioso, no sabía ni por donde comenzar, comencé a besarla suavemente, los nervios nos traicionaban, comencé a bajar mi mano de nuevo por su cuello acariciándolo, sus hombros, su pecho, seguí bajando mi mano hasta llegar de nuevo a esa zona, comencé a acariciarla, ella empezó a arquear la espalda, y sentía como sus besos cada vez era más apasionados, el poco control que teníamos desapareció y quedo solo el gran amor que nos teníamos...

No sabía qué hacer, era algo extraño, todo...todo era raro y mente estaba completamente separada de mi cuerpo, el cual se movía por si solo al compás del de Roxas, lo abrazaba con fuerza al mismo tiempo que clavaba mis uñas en su espalda y lo besaba con fuerza, aumentaban mis ganas de morderlo al tiempo que la temperatura aumentaba acompañada del frenético deseo

La temperatura aumentaba, poco a poco podía sentir el calor que hacía no de ella ni mío, sino nuestro, podía sentir como mi mano se humedecía cada vez más a medida que rozaba su contorno, aumente un poco más la presión que mi mano tenia sobre ella, hasta comenzar poco a poco a introducir un dedo dentro de ella, mi mano comenzó a humedecerse aun mas, ella clavo sus uñas en mi espalda con aun mas fuerza e intento morder su labio inferior para ahogar un leve gemido pero sin resultados, eso fue lo causante de que perdiera la poca cordura y control que me quedaban, dejando que mi cuerpo actuara solo, moviéndose rítmicamente con el suyo.

…

De pronto ya no hubo más tiempo ni espacio, la existencia, los pensamientos, se disiparon sabias que ambos estábamos completamente indefensos, puesto que si alguien hubiera llegado a matarnos, nuestro cuerpo no respondería. Coloque mi mano en aquel lugar tan personal suyo, sentí mojado y el se movió, mi deseo, curiosidad y una ola de sentimientos aumentaron imaginando lo que seguiría.

…

-Namine… estás segura? No quiero lastimarte… se que la primera vez duele… no quiero verte sufrir… no lo soportaría

- yo… no se… tu qué piensas?-

-te lo repetiré de nuevo te amo como no te imaginas y estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de demostrártelo-

-eso es un qué?-

-pff… por mi parte estoy seguro y sin arrepentimientos-

-pase lo que pase estaremos juntos?-

- tengo que repetírtelo? _**Siempre juntos**_ –

…

No pude decir ya nada solamente jalarlo a mi cuerpo y besarlo, era increíble 3 ventiladores encendidos (uno de ellos en su cuarto) las ventanas del pasillo y el estudio abiertas pero aun así se sentía un gran calor, pero eso era lo que menos importaba.

…

Ella comenzó a abrir las piernas lenta y tímidamente, sabía porque lo hacía, estaba a punto de comenzar, pero me detuve a pedirle un último favor

-Nam... si te lastimo solo dímelo y me detendré-

…

-si- no dije nada más, no había que decir sabia una sola cosa, lo amaba y quería ser uno con él en el mundo.

…

Lentamente me coloque sobre ella y comencé a penetrarla muy lento y con el mayor cuidado posible, ella apretó sus uñas contra mi espalda, en algunas zonas comenzaba a arderme por las cortadas, ella comenzó a soltar algunos gemidos leves que poco a poco comenzaron a subir de tono

…

Fue algo muy extraño , fueron lagunas de sentimientos que me atrapaban para ser ahogadas en gritos y murmullos callados acompañados del dolor… un dolor de lo más placentero, escuchar los jadeos de Roxas, su piel ardiendo contra mí y dentro de mi aumentaron el deseo por no parar.

…

Poco a poco no solo subían de tono los jadeos y gemidos sino que también aumento la velocidad de nuestros movimientos de caderas llegando a un punto en el que ninguno de los dos queríamos parar, los besos aumentaron con una pasión desenfrenada y solo quedaba un pensamiento en nuestras mentes el amor que cada uno sentía por el otro.

…

Lo que había comenzado como un tierno momento se transformo en algo rápido, intempestivo e incluso salvaje; Roxas se movía con rapidez en el vaivén de su cuerpo el salía y entraba con más fuerza que la anterior

…

Cada vez la besaba con más intensidad, ella intentaba ahogar lo mas que podía sus jadeos y alguno que otro gemido, pero a pesar de todo no podía, poco a poco una sensación extraña fue aumentando hasta que ambos habíamos llegado al clímax note que era esa sensación, cuando a no podía mas simplemente Salí de ella y me levante un poco

…

El se desplomo en mi cuerpo ambos estábamos exhaustos su respiración aun tibia me hizo suspirar

-te amo- lo dije mientras acariciaba su cabello, el bostezo

-yo también te amo- contesto mientras se acomodaba a mi lado, me acune en su pecho cerré los ojos para dormir y pensé… algunos dicen que esto es como un temblor en la tierra, otros que es algo tan común como comer o dormir, las explicaciones iban desde lo vacio, vulgar, tierno, triste, pasional, entre muchas más, lo que yo había sentido esa tarde no encontraba ninguna clasificación puesto que para mí lo vivido era lomas inexplicable y bella expresión del amor y yo sin duda lo amaba más que todo en esta vida.

Roxas: etto… **Gomene! TT_TT** el ultimo capitulo que subí fue estando en los exámenes del 2do periodo ya acabe los del tercero y los finales y Salí desde el martes pasado (el 4) y aun así no había podido actualizar a jeje creó q debí poner esta pequeña nota al principio los "…" que están huerfanitos entre párrafo y párrafo son las separaciones entre las perspectivas de Namine y Roxas (si mi amada Nam también me ayudo con este capítulo así que Arigato ^_^)… … …. X_X

Axel: y esta vez porque lo golpeas kairi?

kairi : porque solo así se podía callar además no quería que perdiera la costumbre de quedar inconsciente por lo menos una vez en cada capítulo XD.

Nam: #¬_¬

Kairi: lo siento Nam es que es divertido deberías hacerlo alguna vez sirve para liberar el estrés

Roxas: auch… eso dolió sabes? Bueno último detalle al parecer a kairi le dio un bloqueo de escritora así que el especial de kairiXsora se retrasa un poco y amm el de RikuXXion amm eso creo que nos dará problemas ya que desde hace amm que será amm 1 mes y 1 semana más o menos iban Xion y riku felices de la vida caminando camino a casa de Xion y de repente llego un asaltante y le quito la mochila completa con todo y cuadernos lápices plumas etc. etc. a Xion y amm entre esas cosas iba una USB ( RIP) que traía el especial así q ahora hay que volver a escribir por lo que también se retrasa un poco (no sé si ella ya publico algo aunque sea de otra historia este es el usuario por si quieren checar RiinxLeen,y supongo que entre estos días también yo actualizare mi perfil asi que inaugurare y ya podrán ver algo de info en mi perfil ) y amm esta vez intentare actualizar más seguido además de que quiero trabajar en otro fic pero esta vez de un genero diferente (no se tal vez aventura o terror) y no sé que anime o juego utilizare como base bueno eso es todo por esta vez nos vemos XD


End file.
